Telemetry systems can be implemented to acquire and transmit data from a remote source. The telemetry system may incorporate a wireless technology such as wireless fidelity (WiFi); infrared (IR); or ultrasound in order to facilitate finding an object and/or data transmission. As an exemplary implementation, a medical telemetry system can be implemented to remotely monitor the cardiac electrical activity of a plurality of ambulatory patients while they remain within a predefined coverage area. The medical telemetry system may also be implemented to locate and track patients within the coverage area.
Medical telemetry systems may comprise an alarm adapted to identify high risk patients and/or patients requiring special assistance. Some medical procedures and diagnostic examinations require the removal of any telemetry system components attached directly to a patient. One problem with conventional medical telemetry systems is that the process of removing telemetry system components for purposes of performing a medical procedure or diagnostic examination can generate a false alarm. False alarms unnecessarily tax hospital resources and interfere with the working environment.